Run
by Elissar
Summary: Robin wakes up as a prisoner of the Law. The other Titans are dead and Robin is the prime suspect, and now he has to fight his way to the truth, through deceit and a sinister plot of why someone would frame him and kill his friends. Please R&R [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Pounding, pounding and throbbing, that's all Robin knew for what seemed like eternity. The others, his team, his friends; something went wrong, something about the mission was wrong, it didn't feel right. A flash, explosions, flames, gunfire, running, running, a thud and pain then nothing.

He opened his eyes with a start, they were badly out of focus, and his head hurt like hell, someone had whacked him, and damn hard. He realized he was in a big SUV or van, maybe a suburban, him and four other people, as his eyes came into focus, he kept his head down and continued to feign unconsciousness. The other people were all men, between their early 30s and late 40s, all wearing cheap suits; he was sitting in the middle of the back seat, with two men on either side of him, one driving, and one in the passenger seat. It was then that Robin noticed he was restrained, his hands were in front of him, his handcuffs linked to a chain around his waits, giving him four inches to work with at best, another chain made it's way from his waist down to a set of shackles around his ankles. 'Why am I chained up like this thought Robin in a moment of panic, this is only how they transport…' he came to a horrifying realization he was a prisoner. 'There has been some sort of mistake' he thought 'I'm a hero not a criminal.' then he noticed he was not in his uniform, he was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit. This meant no lock picks, no backup lock picks, and no backup's backup lock pick, but Robin thanked himself for being a very paranoid person, he had in all his crime fighting used his lock picks on many occasions, so really, they weren't that secret, but in his attempt to cover all bases, on this, Robin had success. He had, not but a month earlier, implanted a small lock pick, under his skin, between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand, and he wasted no time in digging it out. This was an extremely hard task to encounter without alerting the men to his being awake.

After several close call and what seemed like an hour he had it out and he got to work on the lock, which proved to be a much easier task than getting the means to open it. 'One hand free, Shit.' The man to his right had just noticed he was awake and that his right hand was free.

"Hey!" Yelled the man reaching for Robin, but he wasn't quick enough and got his blow blocked and was punched in the stomach taking away his breath. The man to his left began to pull out a gun, a 9mm pistol, while at the same time the man in the passenger seat had drawn a tazer-gun and was about to fire into him. Again, Robin was quicker and deflected the man's outstretched arm to his left as the man shooting. The two small prongs shot from the gun into the man on Robin's left, causing him to convulse and shot his own gun. The bullet ripped through the chains connecting Robin's left hand to his waist and went into the left side of the passenger's chest. He was thrown backwards and his arm hit the driver in the driver in the side, the startled driver cut the wheel hard and it through his head into the side window, knocking him out. The car came to a stop in the middle of a city street. Robin only hoped the other man was wearing Kevlar, as he quickly got rid of the rest of his chains, he noticed the other man was starting to wake up. Seeing no other options open to him he grabbed the pistol from the man who had been electrocuted and was now out cold. He put it flush against the man's head, stopping him in his tracks. "What is going on?" Robin demanded in a calm but forceful voice. "What were you doing?" He continued.

"You're a murderer, we're bringing you in." The man answered

"I'm no murderer!" Yelled Robin "Who the hell are you?"

"Special Agent Simon Keys, FBI."

"Bullshit! This is just some sick joke, some crazy plot. Who are you really working for?" Robin was in a rage at this point.

"It's the truth, I…" He stopped as Robin pulled the hammer back on the gun.

"Why would the FBI be after me?" Robin said almost laughing, "I'm the hero."

"Hero?" Keys scoffed "You killed your whole team."

Please, review, as I am very vain and self absorbed. If you flame me, I may cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Simon (Oh great)

A/N: No one has reviewed. I guess I'll just have to kill off another few people to get your attention…

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Screamed Robin, but he tried to calm himself, he had almost pulled the trigger, then he really would be a murderer. They thought he killed his team, his friends, is was a disgusting thought, he almost lost the contents of his stomach on the man in front of him. Then it hit him.

"My friends are d-dead?" he asked, faltering, almost not wanting an answer.

"Yes, all of Titans, except you."

"I didn't kill them." Said Robin, pushing the gun a little closer onto the man's forehead.

"Alright, that's fine, just put down the gun, we can get this all sorted out." Simon remembered Robin's confession, but he thought Robin obviously didn't. Simon had been behind the see-through mirror, watching Robin's interrogation; they had found him at the scene, covered in blood. Then he sat there, and very calmly recanted the events of that day, how he had spent weeks planning it, how he killed each and everyone of his teammates, his friends, the people who trusted him, and looked to him for leadership, just like his own team, he knew Miller was ok, he always wore a vest…'I've got to get this kid to put the gun down.' Keys knew this was his only shot before they had a very well trained fugitive on their hands, one who had most likely killed four times already, and would again. "Come on now, we can fix this all, just put the gun do-"

Keys never got to finish what he was saying because Robin had already mad up his mind, he firmed up his grip on the pistol, and struck Special Agent Keys across the head with it, rendering him unconscious. Robin dropped the gun, he hated them 'I don't need it.' He thought, but he knew he needed to get his uniform and belt back, or he wouldn't stand a chance in hell of figure out what was going on. He searched Keys' pockets for his wallet and when he found it, wasted no time in opening it up. "Special Agent Simon Keys, shit, he wasn't kidding, but he decided to ponder all these questions later when he had some time.

He got out of the car, over the unconscious bodies of the federal agents and tried to get his bearings. "At least I'm still in Jump City." He decided to get out of there before anyone who had seen the car spin out of control came over or called the cops. He ran for an alleyway that looked like it ran perpendicular of the street for some ways and had many turns and corners he could use to get away from the sight. After purchasing a trench coat from a homeless man and walking quickly for about a mile, he felt it was safe to go inside of a clothing store and get some street clothes. Robin walked out 15 minuets later, thanking agent Keys in his head for having been carrying some cash with him, wearing a black T-Shirt blue jeans and a pair of sunglasses. His hair was in it's usual style although looking a little worn, as if it hadn't been tended to in several days. He got onto a bus heading into downtown.

Getting off the bus, he went straight down to the sub way and took the A-Train south for three miles, then the D- Train west for six miles. He surfaced a flagged down a cab, told the driver his destination and got in. Upon arriving he went to the corner and walked three blocks in the opposite direction the cab had came from and then hailed another one. This cab took him only one mile north before he got out, paid the fair, and diapered into a large crowd of pedestrian commuters. After about 30minuets of walking, having back tracked several times and taken many turns he did not need to he slipped into an alleyway that was in almost complete shadow, and then, down into a manhole without anyone even knowing he was ever there. 'Hanging around with Bruce sure paid off.' he thought 'There's no way they can track me now, even their best will lose me after the second cab.'

---

"What do you mean we _lost_ him?" Asked an exasperated Agent Keys, clutching an ice pack to his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but right after the cab at Mercer and Gates he just disappeared."

"Well no one just disappears, so keep on it, I want him found." Agent Keys was already quite frustrated, he had received a call from the director himself, to tell him that no information was to go to the media and anyone ho gave up the name or picture of the suspect would be fired and brought up on charges. This made his job that much harder, he now had to find and average looking young person in a city of millions with **no **help from the people what so ever.

'Why? Why do they think I killed them, my friends, why would I do that?' His mind had been racing from the moment he got through the maze of sewer tunnels for hours to get to one of his emergency hideouts, fully stocked with a uniform change, medical supplies, food, and his weapons. 'I have to go back to the Tower, even if they might be looking for that.' I have to see if the guys are there, of course they're going to be there.' This was all just some sick joke; he would never kill any of them, for any reason.

He was only a few miles from the shore and the tower, so with his extensive knowledge of the tunnel system he was there quite quickly, under the Tower. He slipped in one of the secret entrances he had put in; again hi paranoia was paying off. He walked into the living room and was met with silence, nothing was on. "Everyone's asleep." He said to himself, in a none to convincing voice. Cyborg's room was the first came upon, and he knocked on the door, expecting to be yelled at for waking him up. When, after a few moments, nothing came, he knocked again, harder. Nothing. He used his command override to unlock the door and it slid open. Again, nothing, no one was here.

Flashing, a red light flashing. The alarm. An abandoned building, a sighting, of, someone. An odd feeling in the air, instinct screaming at him to run. Shock, gunfire, explosions. Robin gripped his head, he was being bombarded by memories, or what seemed like them. They wouldn't stop, he couldn't regain his senses. It was him, "They're…" he stammered "…dead, all of them." Still gripping his head, still with thoughts and images berating him, not even sure if they were real, Robin let out a scream of rage and collapsed to the floor, blacking out.

---

"Sir, we tracked him to a small flat, it looks as if he used it as an emergency supply drop, but by the time we got there he was gone."

"Where was this house?" asked Agent Keys

"Shoreline Parkway, three miles from the tower."

"Get an assault team ready, he's probably there now."

"Yes sir."

'Jesus' thought Simon 'this kid really doesn't remember. I thought it was an act, we've got to find him, and soon.' Simon checked that he had his badge and gun and made his way down to the assemble area, to join up with his assault team. "What's our ETA, Barnes?"

"20 minuets."

"Alright, let's go."

Robin opened his eyes. He had never before in his life felt such deep sorrow, it gripped him like a vice, crushing his insides, it was too bad to even allow him to cry. It was as if the world had ended for him, he had seen it all again, seen each of them die, they didn't even put up a fight, they all just went down. "Oh, god." He didn't even want to move, and then rage hit him. He was going to find who ever was responsible and see to it that they were in too much pain to regret what they did. They would die, and he would be the one to kill them. Revenge began to consume his thoughts, but he pushed it away for now with some effort. He needed to think rationally, and get out of this situation first. That's when the front door to the tower exploded. While seven floors up, he could still hear it and feel it. He got into action, he first ran too his room and retrieved a few extra packs of weapons and some cash, 'They must have found my hideout.' He thought. 'I won't be able to come back here either.' Robin figured they were searching each floor so he had a few crucial seconds.

He moved to a place over the main entrance to the living room and waited, there were no lights on and it was night, 'They must have night vision.' Robin was going through as many scenarios as he could where he didn't really hurt anyone, but most of them ended in him being riddled with bullets. 'They're the good guys too' he thought. He heard some one checking the lock on the door, it was open. The door was hammered open and Robin sealed his arm over his eyes because he knew a flash bang was next. He heard a small 'pop' and quickly took the era plugs out, they had helped greatly but there was still a slight ringing. The Assault team came in, dressed in full SWAT gear. Robin dropped as soon as the last one came in, right behind him, he struck the man in the base of the spine and he was rendered unconscious before he knew anything was wrong. As he fell to the floor silently Robin grabbed the man and felt for his side arm, 'Good' he thought 'a Tazer.' He let the man drop, and moved silently to the man just in front of him but before he could strike… "Behind!" A member of the team had appeared at the doorway, left behind for some unknown reason, he fired his shotgun. Robin turned around and jumped to the left and fell to the ground firing his Tazer at the new arrival just as he fired into the back of his teammate. Both men fell to the ground, as Robin righted himself the others had turned around.

"Freeze!"

"Drop you weapon!"

"Funny," said Robin laughing slightly "I was thinking the same thing." With lighting speed he moved his had to his belt and removed three freeze disks, jumped into the air. All the men fired and tried to follow him but they weren't fast enough as he moved around the room and tossed a disk at one of them, incasing their body in ice. Robin used the other two disks to the same effect. There were only two men left and they had come back to back in an effort to stop Robin. They were in the illumination of the moonlight, coming though the window, Robin was moving around in the shadow, they could still see him, but he was too fast. Robin drew his staff and made his way to the front of the room and stopped.

"There!" Cried one of the men pointing and they both began shooting.

Just then Robin hit the light switch turning on all the lights in the room and moved in between the men's erratic fire. They were overwhelmed with light and couldn't see a thing; Robin quickly knocked both of them out and went for the stairs.

"Hold it!"

Robin raised his hands, he was only a few feet from the door, but with this guy behind him he would never make it. "Evening Agent Keys."

"Come with me, we can sort all this out, it'll be alright. Turn around."

Robin turned around slowly, arms lowering slightly, a single tear running down the right side of his face. 'Damn' thought Agent Keys 'this kid is fucked up inside. Keys continued to point his weapon.

"I'll see you later Agent Keys." With that Robin made a movement to his waist with his right hand and turned slightly.

Simon reacted with his training and years of experience and fired his gun almost instantly. There was a loud shattering noise.

The bullet had only grazed Robins ear instead of taking his head off as it was intended to, thanks to his skillful maneuvering and knocked out a large portion of the window behind him. Robin flipped backwards into the window, shattering the rest of it. Robin quickly found a grapple.

Agent Keys ran over to the window and looked out in time to see Robin detach the grapple and Run off into the shadow.

"Damn, that kid is good."

All right sports fans (ha my stuff, fans, he he) this chapter is quite a bit longer than the first because it was only an introduction, the rest of the chapter will be around this length.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and if I did some guy like Bill Gates would buy me out. Ahh, dreams…

A/N: Thank you THEJAYMAN, and because you're the only one who seems to care enough to take 13 seconds to right a review, you get a little gift…later in the story.

Pain tore at Robin's head. 'Am I sure that bullet didn't hit me and this is just some crazy hallucination before I die?' but the wind on his face felt very real as he ran towards the entrance to the sub pen, where the Titans kept the T-Sub. It would be difficult to pilot alone but he would manage, 'I always manage.' He thought. He looked behind expecting to see Agent Keys trailing him, but was slightly relieved to see no one following him.

Hours later and he was in his only other safe house, the sub having been abandoned long ago at the bottom of Jump Bay, at least 30 miles from where he was now. Robin knew he needed a plan; he needed a place to find answers. He watched the evening news but saw nothing about the Titans, no one had noticed they were dead yet and more importantly, he himself was not yet on the news as a deranged escaped killer, the information had been withheld, by someone with money or power or both. 'Thanks Bruce' Robin thought as he switched off the TV after they had moved to local weather, it looked like rain.

"Alright, time to analyze the situation." Robin said to himself. Picking up a tape-recorder "Robin emergency log, and situation report entry number one, dated…" a short pause as he looked at his watch "11:14pm, June 18, 2005. I woke up this morning being transported, as a prisoner, in the custody of the FBI; I assumed at the time that an enemy had captured me, as I was unaware of them being Federal agents. I made a quick escape, and did not harm any of them seriously, after questioning one Special Agent Simon Keys, I was informed that my team, The Teen Titans, was dead, and I the only surviving member was the one responsible. That I…had murdered them." Robin paused for a moment, his voice chocked up, but he quickly regained his composure and continued. "I maintain my innocence and am currently searching for answers. At around 9:00 pm I made my way to Titan's Tower, as I was still unconvinced of my team's statues. I searched the tower, only to find…" Robin hesitated only a split second and continued, with almost no emotion in his voice. "that my team, my friends, were not there, and that no sign of them having been there was younger that three days old. I can only surmise that I was told the truth, and at this time, have no evidence to the contrary." Robin took a drink from the bottled water he had put with the emergency supplies. "Only a few minuets after I arrived, and FBI SWAT team assaulted the building, they had obviously traced my movements after my escape, and I can only assume that my first safe house is compromised. I neutralized the FBI team with non-lethal force and then had my second encounter with Special Agent Keys…and I found out that he is a very good marksman." Robin laughed lightly, fingering the heavy bandage he had to apply to his ear. "I escaped from him a second time with only minor injury, and made my way to my second safe house. From here on out I have only a few facts and very sketchy memories to help me get to the bottom of this, the memories come sporadically and when they do, it's like being hit by a truck. I have many theories now, but almost nothing to support them. I will make further installments on this log when more of this plot at hand comes to light. Robin out." Robin pressed stop on the tape recorder and took the tape out as he set it down. He went over to a corner of the Room he was in and sat at the large electric console that had many different devices set up and connected. After making a copy, he put the original bake in the recorder, and put it in a backpack. Then, he took the copy and put that in the backpack too. "OK" said Robin, cracking his knuckles "time for some hacking." And with that Robin sat down and the computer and began typing furiously, pulling up command prompts and running original programs of his design. After about 15 minuets his printer came to life and spat out four-dozen documents in short order. "The FBI calls THAT security? Where are my tax dollars going?" Robin picked up the thick stack of papers and sat at the small table in the safe house's kitchen and began to read through them.

Several hours later and Robin was completely exhausted, he had reviewed almost his entire case file, which despite his own comic wit was extremely hard to obtain. There were only a few pages that Robin hadn't looked at yet, but he needed sleep and could take care of them when he woke up. He made his way to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Robin opened his eyes quickly and they were flooded with sunlight from the window facing him, he shut them just as quick and very tightly and rolled the opposite way and out of bed. He showered fast and donned jeans and a T-shirt, he needed to blend in with regular people to do this today. Grabbing his uniform, gathering up the file and a few more things, and throwing them into the bag he opened the front door in to Jump City rush-hour traffic of all kinds, Robin merged with the passing sidewalk traffic, no one even looking at him twice, except maybe a few girls his age. He walked for only a few minuets before he descended the flight of steps to the subway. Ridding the C-Line he got off at the stop right in front of the Jump City Main Library. Robin began crossing the street and was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice that the light had changed. He looked up and saw a city bus not more than 10 feet away, going at least 35; time seemed to slow down. 'Not enough time to move' he thought 'cars on either side anyway, after all this, this is how it's going to end.' The driver of the bus slammed on the breaks, but he knew he didn't have enough time to stop, but then miraculously the bus came to a screeching halt, the sound resembled that of a train putting on it's breaks, the grill came to rest millimeters from Robin's face. At that moment, Robin could have sworn he felt something, something familiar. He pushed it to the back of his mind. The driver was shouting something.

"What?"

"I said, Jesus kid, you alright?"

"Yeah" Robin replied, "Just my lucky day I guess." Traffic had stopped to gawk, so he wasted no time in hurrying into the library to lose the attention.

Robin needed a place to study this file, and odds were that the feds were in his second safe house now. 'First things first.' Thought Robin, stepping into the bathroom. It was on the third floor, in the Tax-Law section, so completely vacant.

Robin just turned the water from the faucet off and looked up into the mirror, into his own eyes. An explosion, he dived to the side. Cyborg and Beast Boy. Burning, already burning. They were to slow. They called for him to help. Their leader. Then gone. Dead. Starfire's eyes, full of rage and shock and fear. The windows smashed. The doors blown. A warehouse, that's where the call for them to go was. She screamed. Gunfire. She fell. Turning in the air in slow-motion as she did, a spread of bullets in her chest. Blood pouring out. Dead before she hit the ground. Raven. He couldn't see her. The battlefield around him. Her cloak, lying in a pool of blood. His mind raced with fear. He ran. Ran as fast as he could for the nearest door. Bullets raking the ground around him, passing inches from his head and body. He burst though the door, and was met with the stock of an assault rifle. He fell backward. Darkness crept forward. He saw something on the chest, before the lights were out, a crest, no, an insignia. A black S inside an orange circle.

Coughing and sputtering on all fours, Robin mumbled to himself "A warehouse…a warehouse…" gasping for breath as though he had been drowning "A black S" more gasping "in an orange circle." His eyes widened but his pupils narrowed. "Slade."

Robin had poured over everything in the file. He had bottled up his rage; he'd save it for Slade. It was a perfect set up, someone called in the feds and they caught Robin at the scene. Covered in the blood of his friends, laughing to himself, a gun at his side. They brought him in and he confessed to everything, without any prompting. Told them all about it. How he'd been planning for quite some time. He described exactly how he had done it, in excruciating detail. They assumed he'd lost his mind, got him a shrink, but the psychologist told them he was completely sane, or as sane as a costumed vigilante could be. Two days, he was in custody, two full days; he had no recollection of them, not even a hint. The day were lost 'Slade must have used some new kind of drug, goddamn it sure as hell worked good.' Their bodies were all found, around him, all except Raven's but he said he had chased her outside and when he shot her she fell into the river. She still hadn't been found. Robin hit a wall at this point, why had Slade done it? Two years of fighting the Titans, fighting Robin. Only to have some hired guns cut them down? No, not his style, not unless they would be in the way, in the way of something big. Robin started searching for any indication of Slade making a big move. An hour had passed and he still had nothing, but that's when he came across an invoice for 11 million dollars for political stickers for helicopters, paid for by Vandex International. 'Helicopter bumper stickers?' 'Soft money' to the campaign headquarters of Senator Victor Jayman, the former Chief Executive Officer of the Dalfor Corporation, a subsidiary of Vandex International, and favorite in the upcoming presidential election. Vandex International, a front for one Slade Wilson, criminal mastermind. Robin pulled up as much info on Vandex International as he could, there wasn't much due to it's private ownership, but a journalist had done some digging for him about a year ago when it was reviled that Vandex knew the vaccines it was selling at a huge profit to African countries didn't work. Robin looked though until he saw a paragraph about the owner, skipping over who Vandex did most of it's business with, and began reading. "…Little is known about the corporation's owner other than his obvious mega wealth, gotten at the cost of many other's lives, than his name. We have no first name, but we do know people call him Mr. Wilson…"

"Jesus, he's into politics now. Well…they're all crocks anyway." Just then the barrel of a gun was pushed into his back.

Well, that's one more chapter. Thank you to my only reviewer to date and I gave you something, like I promised. The second reviewer gets a prize as well. I'm sorry it had to resort to that but it did, no changing that now. Very suspenseful right? Who do you think it is? Guesses anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, which is good because I can't draw for .

A/N: Great thanks to my only two reviewers to date; I would not have written more if I had not gotten any reviews. Too the rest of you (if there are any), is my story really that bad? Just tell me that it is really bad and I'll move on to something else, I'm not upset or anything but now I just want to know. I am really curious as to what people think and any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated as well.

Robin fucked up, and bad. He had let himself get so engrossed by his research he hadn't heard someone walking up behind him. He had really dropped the ball this time. He slowly stretched his arms to his sides.

"Don't make any sudden moves, I won't miss this time."

"Well hello Agent Keys. How's your head?" Robin replied still with his back to Simon he shifted his feet ever so slightly and tensed his mussels.

"I'm fine, now turn around, slowly."

"Where's your backup, Keys?" Robin knew he had to stall for a few moments to figure out what to do. Agent Keys was to close to avoid his shot but not close enough to disarm. Robin had to think quickly.

"Didn't bring any, came here on a hunch and my intuition has yet to fail me." He continued "don't run, I don't want to shoot, but I'll kill you if I have to."

There was a loud crash, a little man with a stack of books to tall for him had just ran into a metal trash-can that wasn't where it should have been, and sending it clattering down the nearby stairs. Robin saw his opportunity as Agent Keys was distracted, hit the print button on the keyboard and stepped forward put his foot behind one of Agent Keys' and pushed him hard on the shoulders, making him fall over backwards.

Agent Keys was caught very off guard by Robin and did not even attempt to break his fall, causing his head even more pain. He looked to his left, shock still on his face, just in time to see him duck behind a bookshelf a few rows away. He sprung to his feet, ignoring the intense pain in his head, and ran after Robin.

"Come on… give it up, you can't run forever." Said Agent Keys, trying to draw Robin out.

"I know what's really going on…" Robin's voice came from nowhere unparticular, and Keys spun around trying to look everywhere at once. "I've got proof. I was set up, someone lead you right to me so I would take the fall."

"If you have proof then surrender. We'll sort all this out, being a fugitive and suspected murderer won't really give you much credibility."

"This is too big for that, this whole thing comes from people with a hell of a lot of money and plenty of influence."

"Being on the lamb won't help you any co-" he was cut off by Robin

"And neither will being locked up on false charges, waiting for the bureaucrats to do something about this mess."

"Come with me, if you have real proof then you can clear you name."

"I'd never get that far, not alive anyway. There's too much money involved, money and bad politics."

"Then tell me, let me know, I can help you." Agent Keys was almost pleading.

"There's a café on 63rd and Warren, meet me there in two hours. Come alone, I get one hint of any kind of surveillance and I'll be gone before you even walk through the door."

"Are you sure we can't resolve this at the field office?" but he got no response, as Robin had already slipped by him, picked up his files and backpack and left.

Walking out onto the street, Robin walked down the street turning on the first corner he came too. After a few minuets of walking he tried a few car doors on a less crowded street until he found one unlocked. He set to work hot-wiring it and with in a few minuets he had the car started and he drove away.

"Another thrilling adventure in my new life of crime..." Robin joked to himself. He pulled the tape recorder out of the bag and began to record.

"Robin emergency log, and situation report entry number two, dated 10:45am, June 19, 2005. Today I went to the Jump City Main Library after hacking into the FBI mainframe and retrieving my file. I researched for several hours and came upon some very frightening conclusions. Having not killed my team, it was obviously a set up; to my self that is, the FBI as of yet remains unconvinced. The questions that were eating away at me were who, and why. Through my own, erratic bursts of memory I found out that the ones who did the job were mercenaries hired by Slade. In addition to murdering my team, they used some sort of drug or device on me that for a short period of time made me believe that I had done it. Just long enough to let me confess to everything to the FBI."

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I have been constantly dogged by one Agent unparticular. Special Agent Simon Keys, he found me in the library on a 'hunch' but I was able to get away. It has become apparent that this plot is far bigger than the Titans or myself. Slade has a company as a front for his criminal operations, and he uses the massive profits it generates from arms and medical supplies manufacturing to finance all his operations. It's called Vandex International, and one of its' subsidiaries is the Dalfor Corporation, and the former CEO of that company is now a US Senator and the leading candidate for President, Victor Jayman. I found, buried within mountains of paperwork and disguise that his Campaign received 11 million dollars from Vandex. From Slade. Slade is obviously backing a former partner, he wants to run the country, and even indirectly he could have major influence. Vandex is most likely also the source of the accusations against Governor Adams, which destroyed his chances in the Presidential race. A company so massive, with so much money, so many lobbyists, and their man in the White House will run the country. Slade will run the country. I'm going to stop this, expose it, I don't know how, but I'll get it done, even if they own the media. End Log"

Robin found a tailor after a short time of looking, and he parked 'his' car.

He emerged about an hour later wearing a very nice suit, and dress shoes. His hair combed over and his sunglasses on, if one were to look at him on the street, one would have a hard time deciding if he were a successful businessman or a very skilled mafia assassin. He got back into his car and headed to the Vandex International headquarters, which, conveniently was in Jump City.

Robin passed a sign that said 'Victor Jayman and Ian Gainsborough: Forge America's future, today!'

"The front that provides Slade with all his capital and lines the pockets of these guys, having its headquarters in Jump City. _What a coincidence!" _ Robin said to himself, he thought he heard a cough but he chocked it up to the older car's muffler and pushed the thought out of his mind, he was on a mission.

A/N: Well, this one is a little shorter than I would like, but I'm not that great of a writer and I have a choice to make before I continue much further. I want everyone (or the two of you…) who reads this to please e-mail me if you want Robin to succeed or fail, it will be secret and I'll count up the most for one side or the other and write the story down that path, but I want to know what the readers would like to see. I had to do this because they are pretty different in the way the story will pan out and this is where I am seeing it will part ways, so tell me what you would rather see.

Send the e-mails to this: you


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you're right, maybe I'll hit my stride next story, thanks for careing enough to write something, unlike the rest of you…who am I kidding? I am really just writing this story for the two of you and myself, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: dis·claim·er (dĭs-klāmər)  
_ n._

1.A repudiation or denial of responsibility or connection.

_ 2.Law._ A renunciation of one's right or claim.

Oh, I mean… I do not own Teen Titans.

Robin turned off the street and into an abandoned warehouse, which were unusually common in Jump City.

'Where _is_ he going?' She thought noticing the completely random nature of what Robin had just done. Robin stopped the car, put it in park and got out. He produced a very large revolver from his backpack and opened the driver side back door and pointed the gun inside.

"Become visible and exit _very_ slowly."

'Shit. They don't call him the 'Boy Wonder' for nothing.' The girl thought, weighing her options. She had no choice but to comply, and she phased back into the visible spectrum of light and held her hands up.

"Robin…" She had never gotten a good look at him without his mask off, trying to keep a safe distance lately. His eyes held so much, from his darkest sorrow to his greatest triumph, all his joy greatly overshadowed by all his horror, no wonder he kept them hidden, anyone who had any understanding of true emotions would see through the wall he put when his mask was off, trying to keep others from noticing, it worked on the untrained, but not her.

"Raven?" Robin was stunned, he had thought her dead, she was dead, but…he had never seen her body, and it was never recovered. There was a tear in her leotard where a blade had gone in, between her ribs, but there was no wound or scar due to her healing powers.

"Get out of the car Raven, slowly." Robin may have been stunned but he had not lost his sense. He kept the gun trained on her.

"But Robin?" Now it was Raven's turn to be stunned. She hadn't expected him to be so paranoid, but given what had happened in the short course of a few days it was understandable. She got out of the car slowly, with her arms still outstretched slightly as not to provoke him.

"No, Raven, no. You can't just expect me to welcome you back with open arms. No, not after you _died _and then turn up, invisible, following me around."

"Robin, I know how it looks, but you have to understand, I didn't know who I could trust, I didn't know you were alive until today, I just had to watch you, find out what happened. I couldn't just put all my trust in you with out an knowledge of what happened, not with when it could get me killed." She was panting, and tears we starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

Robin was unrelenting, and with the gun still trained on her "So tell me Raven, how did you manage to escape the _surprise _attack that claimed the lives of Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire, our friends, all as good of fighters as you, that was meant to kill you as well?"

He continued "You got hit, but you survived, led us all to believe you were dead, no one would search for a dead person, wouldn't be looking for them. Makes you a good insurance policy right? Lets you keep an eye on me if something went wrong. Well something did got wrong, and I out smarted their plan, they underestimated me. I haven't won yet but I'm close, and **that **scares them, doesn't it? They're afraid." He was almost laughing at this.

"No, no Robin, no. I got hurt, bad, they left me for dead but I wasn't, I crawled away in the confusion of the moment and hid, I hid for almost three day while I healed slowly…"

"I'm just supposed to take all that bullshit at face value?" Robin was laughing now, almost hysterically, not at all in a good way. "Out of everyone you're they only one who gets a wound that just _happens_ to not be fatal. How nice for you."

"And what about you?" She was screaming and pleading at the same time, it was her turn to get angry. Tears were streaming down her face. "You, a normal human survive without a scratch on you, and you call my story BS?"

"I was the target for the frame Raven, but you already knew that, didn't you? **You** set us all up, you got the others killed and you let me take the fall. Why Raven, why would you sell your soul to our enemies?" A single tear had crept out from behind his mask, just one.

"No, I didn't! I swear! I just…got lucky." Robin scoffed at this "I helped you! You'd be dead right now if it weren't for me, and you'd have never gotten this far." She was desperately trying to convince him, she had too.

Their lives depended on it. She was making progress she saw he had lowered the gun slightly.

Robin was thinking everything over "You mean, the bus? That trash can? The cough is what made me stop. Well, thanks I guess." He lowered the gun, and smiled slightly "you laughed at my joke."

"Uh…" Raven blushed; she had gotten through to him, now they could do this together. "Yeah, well don't mention the other stuff, it's all in a day's work."

Robin fell upon her, embracing he as though it was his only connection to life.

"Oh, god Raven, I'm sorry." He was crying, she knew it, only people who lived with him would be able to tell, but he was. She hugged him back both sharing the sorrow.

"They're dead, Raven, they're all dead. It's all my fault, I could have done something, anything, goddamnit I could have done something!" he needed to say all of this and she was going to let him, but she did her best to console him.

"It's not your fault Robin, someone paid a lot of money for it, and those guys had the jump on us, you couldn't have done anything about it." This was the best she could do; he just had to vent it all.

"I could have fought for them, died for them, I should have died there, with them."

"What good would that be? You'd be dead, I'd be alone, and whoever did this would have gotten away with it. You're alive for a reason, just like me."

This had done it Robin had regained his composer. The gun was lying on the ground; he picked it up and put it back in the bag.

"A gun, that's very different for you." Raven said, now that she was no longer on the business end of it.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Robin quipped. "You don't know what's been going on? You didn't see what I've found?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to look at your research yet.

"Well, let's sit and I'll fill you in…"

Ten minuets later and Raven was up to speed. Robin had filled her in on all the facts and all of his speculations; she came to many of the same conclusions as he had.

"They've got to be stopped." Raven said, once Robin had indicated he was done.

"I know, that's what I've been working on. I guess I'll tell you that too, but…"

"What is it Robin."

"It will probably get us both killed, so if you want to leave now I won't hold it against you, you'll always be my friend."

"No Robin, I'm in it with you to the end, I'm not going to go hide under a rock and do nothing, I want revenge. We're going to make them pay."

"Alright, here it is…"

An old, distinguished looking man, driving an even older limousine, drove past him, pulling into the parking garage and disappearing from view, but Robin didn't notice. He and Raven were about to put the last plan of the Teen Titans into action.

Everything was ready.

Robin had made a third and final log entry and put all the tapes in a safe place, and their copies in an envelope to every major new channel. Robin had lost the use for the suit but liked the way it looked on him, so he stored it away after changing back into his uniform, fully intent on retrieving it.

Together he and Raven walked towards the front door of the world headquarters of Vandex International. They were going to end all of this right here right now, win or lose.

And they _didn't_ lose.

A/N: More suspense than ever! 2 for the price of one! There are probably two more chapters left, but I can't be sure how I'll write it all out. With the Raven coming back…did you see that coming? Was I too obvious? Too subtle? Tell me in a review, I'd really like to know. Any guesses as to what's going to happen. You don't know if he'll win or not, it was an e-mail thing, but judging by the number of reviews you can make an educated guess sigh. Well thanks again to those who keep reading this, however few and far between you may be.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'd like to thank you Jayman, you have been overly kind to me during the course of this story, of which now, I think it has run. I owe you a lot and one day I hope to be able to repay it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…well, here we go…

This was it and Robin knew it. By the end of this day he'd either be dead or he'll have won, maybe both. He was anxious, and nervous, scared and angry, sure his cause was just and his actions righteous. He was scared of dying, sacred of losing Raven, sacred of failing, angry at what others had done to him, angry at what he had let them do to him, he thought about it on the way to the front door, with Raven.

FLASHBACK 

"_Are you sure you don't want me there?"_

"No Bruce, I can handle this, Raven an I can handle this. You need to know the story, so the world can know. If I don't call you in ten hours then I've failed. Then you can do something about it, only then."

"I'll send the things you asked for now, it should only be about 20 minuets…"

"Thanks Bruce, I owe you everything."

"It's nothing, I know you, I trust you, and I'll be expecting that call."

"Don't worry, you'll get it. Robin out"

_ENDFLASHBACK_

He thought about it and forgot about the world around him, time seed to stand still for his mind to work things out. Then he came to the realization that to him, it no longer mattered. None of it matter anymore, it was all about winning, he let it all drop away from him. If he won then everything would come with that, he was going to win, and that was that.

His mind was now clear as it could be; he was now resolute, and back to being himself.

Mere inches away from him, he could see Raven was undergoing the same turmoil in her mind. It was too big and too much to hide from showing on her face.

"You ready?" Asked Robin as they approached the door, now only a few feet away.

"How do you get truly ready for something like this?" She asked him, not turning her head from the door she was now opening.

"You don't." Said Robin, nothing but truth in his voice.

They made their way to the reception desk through the massive lobby. It had a 30-foot ceiling with lots of marble and glass and a fountain in the middle. A plump woman in her mid 40s with red hair was at the desk.

"May I help you?" The woman asked them.

"Uh…yeah," said Raven "we have a meeting with Mr. Wilson but we're not sure where his office is…sooo…" She left off hoping the receptionist would get the hint.

"Well, could you tell me you names? So I can look at his schedule and see if you on here."

"Ma'am," Robin interjected "This was a last minuet arrangement, very important, crucial to the survival of the company."

"If your name isn't on the list I can't let you go up the elevator."

"Look lady!" Robin had pounded his fist of the desk and startled the woman, who had started fidgeting with her hands under the desk. "We're going to his office, we'll search the whole damn building if we have to!"

Robin didn't seem notice the cameras overhead that were focused on the situation.

---

"Mr. Wilson has made it clear to me that these two are not allowed to leave the building." Said Bill the head of security, putting down the phone. The other three security agents merely nodded that the understood in response.

---

"If you're not on the list, I can't let you up to the 38th floor, oops."

"Thank you miss." Said Robin with a triumphant grin on his face. He turned around only to be met with a bone crushing punch to the face.

"Can't anyone fight me without a sucker punch?" Exclaimed Robin as he got up, a few feet from where he had been standing. He saw Raven was already unconscious; after all she couldn't take a punch as well as he could. That left him vs. three of the mammoth guards. "Raven! Raven!" She was being carried towards the elevator by the forth security agent.

"Damnit, I don't have time for you!" He yelled as he charged into attack. The first man came at him with a punch but was parried aside and had a rib cracked by Robin's elbow. Robin didn't stop moving, and the other two who were trying to grab him ran into each other. All three righting themselves they all pulled out collapsible batons and charged at Robin. He drew his staff and charged at them as well. He blocked the first cross strike from the man on his left, using the other end of the staff to hit the neck of the man on the right, stopping him mid attack and sending him back coughing and sputtering. He brought the staff up to block the downward strike from the middle guard while side stepping to avoid the second strike from the man of the left. He kneed the over stretched man in the stomach, sending him to the floor before he could react.

The only one left standing had picked up a baton from his fallen comrade and now had one in each hand. He charged at Robin. Robin fell back against the ferocious charge, blocking a few blows with his staff and back flipping away from the man, he counter charged. The guard was no match for Robins attacks and had several lumps on his head before he hit the ground.

Robin went to the elevator and pressed the button, the door opened at once.

'They're expecting me.' Robin thought to himself as he stepped into the elevator and pressed two buttons that were very close together. He stood there with no expression on his face, pleasant music playing lightly in the background. Robin began to hum with the tune.

---

"He's coming up." Said one guard; looking at the light up board that indicated what floor the elevator was on.

"We'll be ready for him." Another guard laughed menacingly while pulling back the bolt on a sub-machinegun.

---

The elevator stopped. Robin dropped a small metal orb on the ground, the door opened, and he got out.

FLASHBACK 

"_Alright, he's on the 38th floor. What about security?"_

"_You've got one receptionist in the entrance hall, but cameras everywhere. There are four guards stationed on that floor, and an additional four when you get off the elevator"_

"_You're sure about this?"_

"_I cleaned every nook and cranny of that building, I know it better than my apartment. Oh, and I'd watch out for the guys on the 38th floor, rumor has it that they'll rake the elevator with bullets the second the doors open when there's a security breach."\_

"_Thanks old man." Robin slipped the man a C-Note._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

Robin ran as fast as he could, he had only a few seconds to pull this off. It was always good to have quality intelligence.

He stopped at a door with a big '38' on it and reached into his pocket, pulling out one of the flash-bangs Bruce had sent him.

He heard the ding from the elevator he was waiting for. He heard someone say something.

Then an unnecessarily large amount of gunfire erupted into the hallway. Robin pulled the pin from the flash-bang, twisted the handle on the door while pulling it open a small amount and tossed it inside, letting the door fall shut but keeping his hand on it.

Robin flew into the room at great speed, one of the men had already passed out due to a sensory overload, but thankfully they had wasted all their bullets on the elevator and weren't firing wildly in their blind and deaf state.

Robin quickly 'relived' two of them of conciseness and picked up the third, who was slowly recovering. He shook the beleaguered man, who had a baffle kind of terror on his face, like someone who had just seen a ghost dressed like a clown, not knowing quite what to feel.

"Where'd you take her?" Robin demanded. When he received no answers he 'asked' again "Where did you take Raven?"

Unknown to Robin, all the man heard was a loud ringing, and his vision was so spotty that he was bordering on blindness.

Getting nothing from him, Robin just knocked him out.

---

"Alright, Mike cover the door from the center with me, Jim you and Rick get on either side covering it at angles. Got it?"

"Right." They all responded.

"We've got about 20 seconds now. Don't take any chances, fill his ass so full o' lead he'll block radiation."

They all nodded, Mike and Rick smiling slightly.

The elevator dinged. The doors slid away to revel Robin, standing there. The guards opened fire.

---

A few seconds later, their magazines were empty and Robin was still standing there, but before any of them had time to wonder why they were rendered Blind and deaf momentarily. Quickly after that they were knocked out.

"I knew throwing out those holo-emitters was a bad idea." Robin said to himself, as he walked over to the bullet-riddled elevator and picked up the small metal object.

"Hello Robin." A voice came from behind him, through the doors that he hadn't notice open all on there own.

A voice that turned his blood cold, that filled him with fear, hatred and rage simultaneously.

A voice that he was going to terminate from this world…with extreme prejudice

Robin turned slowly, faced his enemy, and growled…

"Slade"

A/N: Yep, just like I said, two chapters. The next will be the last. Hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. The last chapter will be out in a few days. Hope you can wait! (I know I can)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Great thanks to all of those who reviewed the chapter before this…and I thought only Jayman cared…and yes LRR, the rest are gone for good.

Disclaimer: As a great man, ranting and raving on a New York street corner once said to me…

"_Repent! **I** tell you now. Repent and be afraid for the Raccoon Ragnarok is nigh! **Do not** be apathetic to the deliverance at hand. Throw yourselves before the streetlamps of forgiveness and lay prostrate in prayer for absolution! Leave all your worldly possessions behind and **own** nothing. All ages, from **Teen** to the very old must look forward to this day of **Titans** with reverence and fear!_

Truer words were never spoken. I am still indebted to this man.

Robin stared into Slade's one visible eye with a look that could scare a heavyweight boxer. Slade had Raven in his grip, one hand over her mouth the other, holding a rather large, and very sharp looking knife to her throat.

"Let her go Slade." Robin couldn't keep the intense hatred from his voice.

"Oh, but Robin where's the fun in that?" Slade said, almost really asking the question.

"Let her go you son-of-a-bitch and I might not kill you."

"Robin, such language! And I suppose I'll just tell you my whole plan while I'm at it right?" Slade was laughing at him now.

Robin was still standing outside the doorframe, not having moved after laying eyes on his most hated nemesis with a hostage. Raven's eyes were moving franticly from one side to the other, and then back to Robin franticly looking for a way out, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Come in Robin, and we'll discuss the terms of your surrender." Robin could tell Slade was enjoying his position of power from the tone of his voice.

Robin took one step forward and knew that what Raven was trying to warn him about the two men, on either side of the door that were waiting in ambush.

Robin threw all his skill in a back flip and could feel the bullets passing simultaneously, millimeters from his face. Each bullet struck one unintended target, each of which was dead before they knew what had happened.

Robin recovered and ran at Slade, blood lust in his eyes, only stooping when the knife was pressed in a little, causing a trickle of blood to come from Raven's neck, her eyes now shut tight.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah Robin. If you come much closer and your little bird may have a big accident, and that would be _such_ a shame."

"If anything happens to her, I'll make sure you suffer to your last breath!"

"Now, now Robin, I'm sure we can come to some sort of _arrangement_. I know what you've been doing, don't ask how, all you need to know is I'm very good at tacking people. You give all of that to me and I'll give you your precious _Raven_."

Robin saw no choice; Slade had him right where he wanted them. There was no way he could disarm Slade before he did his damage, and Robin wasn't going to lose any more friends.

"Alright," Robin took of the backpack and pulled out a very thick manila envelope, filled with all his evidence, including the tapes. "Here it is." Robin threw the envelope at Slade's feet.

Slade pushed Raven out of his grasp and she fell into Robin's arms, who embraced her. Slade picked up the envelope and Robin could tell he was smirking underneath his mask.

"Robin you can't possibly defeat me in combat so what keeps me from kill both of you right now?" Slade said with acid in his voice.

"The flash-bang in the package." Robin replied coolly as he held up a detonator and pressed the button.

As he did that Robin pulled Raven around and they both covered their eyes. Raven had no earplugs like Robin and became momentarily deaf.

Robin rushed forward to press his advantage against a superior opponent. Robin was only affected for a few seconds and was engaged in combat with him be for Robin could get there.

Robin opened with a left kick, which was parried away from Slade; Robin used the momentum to throw a punch to Slade's face. Slade forced the punch away and came in close to strike Robin in the neck but Robin jumped backwards and squared off his stance as Slade recovered and did the same.

Robin drew a staff and charged headlong at Slade. He swung the staff horizontally at Slade's head from the right but before Slade could make contact with his block the staff was retracted slightly and angled down, passing it in front of Slade and using the switched position end to knock Slade's feet out from under him.

Robin brought the staff down one more time and landed a blow on Slade's chest before he backed off.

Slade got up, even angrier than before. 'How dare that little bastard bird come here and try to take _me _down, _me_!' Slade readied himself for round two.

This time Slade made the first move and came at Robin. He brought down both fists with enough force to crush Robin's skull but was evaded and struck by the staff in the side. He continued the assault on Robin, punches and kicks flying.

For every blow Robin landed, five were sent at him, and two got through, they were only a few minuets into the fight and Robin was already taking a beating. He attempted to stop Slade's attacks with a strike to his head.

"_Too slow Robin_!" Slade dogged Robin's attack and putting his leg behind Robin, pushed him down. He grabbed the staff as Robin rolled away from him and braced it against the ground, and then he kicked it into two jagged pieces and threw the pieces as hard as he could. One went into the corner of the room, and one put a very large crack in the large window just behind Robin.

"Now, look at what you made me do Robin." Slade said sarcastically to the heavily panting boy wonder. "I'm about to give you the bill." Slade started to walk forward.

---

Raven watched as the two men entered into intense combat. At first it looked as if Robin was winning, but Slade was inhuman as he took every bit of punishment Robin could give out only to return it ten fold.

Raven could tell Robin was tiring from all the abuse he was taking. Slade was faster and stronger than ever before, they had been equals once, but Slade was now dominating the fight and seemingly not even breaking much of sweat doing it.

Raven so desperately wanted to help but her powers we useless in this room, she had tried but Slade had only laughed, and while waiting for Robin, tied to a chair she could see engraved on the walls all sorts of runes and symbols. Every protective and negating one she had ever seen and a few new ones. They completely shut down her powers.

She just ran about the room, staying as far away from the battle as possible as not to become a liability again. She backed into a corner as the scene unfolded and barely ducked in time as a sharp piece of metal came flying at her and embedded itself in the wall.

---

Robin was tired, tired of running, tired of hiding, but most of all he was tired of having the shit beat out of him, that was never part of the plan, but as a Titan, it was par for the course.

Robin regained his breath. He took a step back and put up another stance. Slade was still just walking towards him, his hands behind his back, almost as if he were taking a leisurely stroll.

He stopped a few yards away, saying nothing.

Robin summoned up all his reserve strength; this was it, the defining moment of his life. He would not fail his friends, his team, and his mentor.

"Come on, mother fucker. Let's get this party started."

"Someone really aught to teach you some manners Robin, but… as you wish!" Slade ended charging at Robin.

Slade remembered all the training he had under taken in the last year, traveling all over the world, looking for the most skilled martial artist and learning their most powerful attacks, and then relishing in the look of horror on their faces when he killed them with their own techniques.

How he and his partner had strong-armed his way into control of many weapons markets, the ones they didn't already dominate anyway. How they'd gone to the future president and made his campaign, giving him unlimited resources, tarnishing his opponent with rumors and conjecture, paying off every gang, and every syndicate to make sure votes went his way.

Slade would have his prize, he wasn't going to let some punk teenager with some fighting skills stop him, he was going to pound the little bastard until there was nothing left but pulp. Then he'd do the same to Raven, maybe allowing himself a few _luxuries _first.

Slade was bearing down on Robin, who had not changed his stance; he grabbed out to throttle him and realized his mistake too late.

'No! I've seen that stance before!' Was all Slade thought as he did exactly what Robin wanted him to do.

Everything was in place, the guards, the evidence, the fight had gone in perfect accordance with the plan, Robin knew how Slade would react to every move he made, he was driving him right to where he was, Robin knew he alone couldn't beat Slade in hand to hand combat.

Now that Raven was in place, he wouldn't have too.

As Slade attempted to grab him, Robin counter forcing away Slade's arms with his and taking a hold of Slade, he kicked his right leg into Slade's stomach and rolled onto his back.

Slade was fling upside down through the air, right for the now very easily broken window, his doing. The whole fight had been staged; he had acted from them like a puppet only he was too blind to see it. The he saw the culmination of their plan, Raven had come up slowly behind him and was now about to spear him in the chest with as much force as she could muster.

'Well played.'

The broken end of the staff hurtled into Slade's chest, and doubled the force with which he exploded through the window. Slade made no noise as he fell the 38 stories to the street below.

"Well played Raven, nice work." Robin said looking over to her as he stood up, only to find her lying on the ground, a pool of blood gathering around her head.

That's when things got **worse**.

Robin felt an extremely intense pain that took his breath away and found the other half of his staff sticking out the right side of his chest. Robin looked at it and only found one thing to say.

"Ow…"

The pain only worsened as he was hit so hard that he went flying back to where he had dropped his backpack at the start of this fight. Robin only knew one person who hit like that, only one person that could sneak up on _him_. Robin was still lying face down on the ground, but as he was tiring to pick himself up, and after some coughing and sputtering he chocked out.

"Hey Bruce," cough "how's" cough "it goin'?" cough cough.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Robin, I really am, but I can't let this country fall apart, It's coming apart at the seam, and I've fought too long and too hard to protect. No, no not to have it all pissed away by some politician."

"So," cough "to save the country" cough cough "you got into bed with" cough cough "with a murderous thief?" cough cough cough.

"Sometimes to do God's work you have to shake hands with the devil, Robin. Slade's dead now, I have you to thank for that. Although I most likely would have done it myself soon enough, and now here we are, you couldn't go quietly into the night, I had to track you, but I knew you'd contact me eventually. I knew your plan would work, or at least part of it would. You made my life a little easier and you gave me a perfect opportunity to get rid of you as well. All this has been going on right in front of you, and you were to wrapped up in rage and self-pitty to see it."

cough "You've gone off the deep end Bruce, how can sta-" cough cough cough "ging a coup be called 'saving the country." cough

"I'd love to stay Robin, I really would but I must be going." Batman moved forward, intent of finishing Robin off, and putting this whole ugliness to rest.

"I've been" cough "on to you, since the first day." Robin almost whispered but Bruce Wayne heard him.

He said Laughing "Oh? And I wouldn't count on your other sources backing you up. I own all those networks, and the rest will meet various _accidents_. It was sloppy of you Robin, I thought I trained you better." He was standing on the backpack next to a crouched Robin now, about to finish the job.

"You did." Said Robin laughing as he held out the same detonator for Bruce to see.

The explosion from beneath his feet was small but enough to throw him off his balance and enough to give Robin time to jump up with his last ounce of strength.

He embraced Bruce harder than he ever had before, tears falling from his eyes, Bruce was aught off guard and could do nothing as Robin led them to the ground with himself on top.

"Shi-" Batman was cut off by the broken piece of staff being forced by the floor farther through Robin and into his heart.

"…_bringing the total number of people arrested in connection to the campaign fraud and treason charges to 13. While Victor Jayman was last seen in Columbia, President Elect Adams called for unilateral action to find Jayman. Jayman's running mate, Ian Gainsborough was killed whenF-16s from the Air-Forces 33rd fighter wing attempted to force his private jet down, but when they were attacked, they shot him down over US waters…"_

"Will someone lower that damn TV?" Robin Whispered, pain still ran through him, very intense pain.

"Robin?"

"Raven. How long have I been out?"

"In and out for a month."

"How are you, I saw the blood…"

"Just a nasty hit to the head, it's been healing nicely…"

"We won?"

"Did you ever doubt?"

"No not really."

A/N: They are off to their new lives, what they do is up to your imagination. That was great fun writing, all of it. This was the longest chapter yet. I hope the regulars among you are satisfied with the ending. Bet you didn't see that coming by the way. It's been real guys. Peace!


End file.
